Shotaimen
by pankoi
Summary: 'Hari itu, hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya.'. 'Jika ditanya apa kesan pertama, aku akan menjawab idiot.' - oneshot - Chie POV


**Disclaimer : Persona** milik **ATLUS** seorang. Hmph…

**Warning : **Maaf kalau cerita ini **gaje**. Mungkin ada **typo**? **Alur cerita gaje**, bahasanya **hancur** del el el.

**A/N 1 : **Ide ini saya dapat waktu ngebuka **Kamus Kanji Jepang**. Dan lahirlah fic ini! ***JENG JENG JENG***

Welp,** Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Shotaimen**

**(First Meet)**

**pankoi**

* * *

'_Hari itu, hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya.'_

'_Jika ditanya apa kesan pertama, aku akan menjawab idiot.'_

'_Ini cerita dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Ketika aku masih kelas 3 SMP.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Mengajakmu kencan dua minggu berturut-turut?!"

"Sssshh! Chie!"

"A-aa… Maaf… Tapi, siapa orang itu?"

"Um, aku tidak tahu namanya. Tapi kalau tidak salah, ia anak pindahan tahun lalu."

"Oh, si anak manajer JUNES itu?"

"Iya! Itu!"

* * *

"Yu-ki-ko-saaan~! Ayo kita jalan-jalan~!"

_Ya, si penguntit datang lagi._

"Kamu! Bisa gak sih berenti ngajak Yukiko jalan sehariii aja!" dengan kesalnya aku berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Hm? Kamu siapa?" ia bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Temannya Yukiko! Harusnya aku yang nanya kamu itu siapa?!"

Lalu, ia menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dan berkata, "aku? Hmm, calon pacarnya Yukiko-san!"

.

.

.

"Kamu! Berani-beraninya menendang bokongku!" anak yang mengaku _calon pacar_ Yukiko itu tersungkur ditanah dengan indahnya.

"Hmph! Itu hukuman dari langit!" aku melipat tanganku.

"Hah!? Hukuman dari langit? LANGIT? Jelas-jelas itu azab darimu! Aku berurusan dengan Yukiko-san! Bukan denganmu! Kenapa sih ngurus banget!?"

"Itu hukuman dari langit. Akulah yang jadi perantaranya." Ucapku dengan nada yang agak meninggi.

_Anak itu mulai sweatdrop._

"Dan lagi, kalau kamu mau berurusan dengan Yukiko, kamu harus berurusan denganku dulu!"

* * *

_Tak terasa, waktu terus berjalan. Aku dan Yukiko menjadi murid Sekolah Menengah Akhir._

"Chie! Kita sekelas lagi!" Yukiko menyambutku saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru telah usai.

"Hm! Kelas 1-2 kan?". "Yup. Ayo kita ke kelas!" Yukiko menarik tanganku sambil tersenyum.

_Ya, kurasa ini awal yang menyenangkan dan akan menjadi hari-hari yang damai._

.

.

.

_Dan sampai akhirnya aku melihat apa yang ada di depan mataku ini._

"SI PENGUNTIT!"

"WHOA! MONSTER PENENDANG BOKONG! KENAPA AKU SEKELAS DENGAN MONSTER INI?!"

…

_MONSTER… PENENDANG… B-O-K-O-N-G!?_

"Apa katamu!? Monster!?" aku berteriak histeris.

"Kamu memang monster! Bokongku memar karena kamu tendang, tahu!" ujarnya dengan tak kalah histerisnya.

"Dari dulu sudah kubilang itu hukuman dari langit. Bukan salahku bokongmu memar."

"Salahmu, bodoh!"

"Apa!? Siapa yang kamu bilang bodoh tadi, hah? Ayo tarik kembali kata-katamu tadi!"

"Gak akan! Dasar monster!"

* * *

"Grrr!"

"Chie, sabar…"

"Mana bisa sabar, Yukiko! Dia manggil aku 'monster', 'bodoh' lagi!"

"Tapi, kalian akrab ya." Yukiko tersenyum.

"Akrab?"

"Hm! Dikelas, semua orang bicarakan kalian berdua. Mereka bilang seperti suami-istri!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Um, Chie?"

"HAH!? SIAPA YANG BERANI BILANG GITU! AKH! AKU? DAN SI PENGUNTIT ITU MENJADI SUAMI-ISTRI?! GAK BAKAL PERNAH TERJADI!"

"Chie! Jangan ngamuk disini!"

* * *

"Kabar baik untuk kalian. Tempat duduk kalian akan saya acak."

Wali Kelas kami (yang entah siapa namanya) mengumumkan _kabar baik _untuk kami semua.

Wali Kelas itu lalu membuka gulungan kertas yang di bawanya lalu menempelnya di papan tulis.

"Inilah hasil pembagian tempat duduknya~!"

_Guru ini… Genit…_

Aku mencari namaku, dan teman sebangku-ku…

"Yosuke… Kamura?" aku bergumam menyebut nama _teman sebangku_-ku itu.

"Yosuke Hanamura, bodoh!"

"WHA—! PENGUNTIT! Ngapain kamu dekat-dekat aku!?"

"Jangan kepedean! Aku lagi nyari namaku! Dasar gak bisa baca kanji!"

"A-apa? Aku bisa membacanya! Aku cuma salah menyebutkan antara Ka dan Hana*****!"

"Monster sudah SMA tapi masih gak bisa baca kanji."

"Grr! Yang duduk bersamamu pasti akan menderita! Karena duduk bersama penguntit!"

"Yang duduk bersamamu amat, sangat, pasti akan babak belur karena duduk bersama monster!"

"Hmph! Penguntit!" aku meninggalkannya. Lalu duduk dibangku-ku.

"Ngapain kamu duduk disini?"

Aku menoleh, dan lagi-lagi si penguntit menggangguku lagi.

"Ini tempat duduk-ku kok! Aku kan' duduk sama Yosuke Kamura! Bukan sama penguntit kayak kamu!"

"…" ia hening.

"A-apa?"

"Aku itu… Si Yosuke Kamura yang kamu maksud, bodoh…"

"…Hah?" aku mulai kaku.

"Namaku juga bukan Yosuke Kamura, tapi Yosuke Hanamura."

"…B-b-b-b-bohong…" kakiku mulai mendingin.

"…"

"…"

"JADI AKU DUDUK SAMA SI…"

"MONSTER!" lanjutnya.

"PENGUNTIT!" lanjutku.

"Sensei! Tolong, bisa tukar tempat duduk?!" jeritku dan si penguntit itu bersamaan.

"Gak." Guru itu menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Dan dengan lesunya, penguntit itu duduk di sampingku.

"…"

"…"

Hening.

Dan aku merasa semua orang melihat kearah kami berdua.

_._

_._

'_Suami-Istri, hm?'_

'_Tidak akan!'_

.

.

"He-hei, Kamura… Eh, Hanamura."

"…Apa?"

"Gak ada apa-apa sih." ucapku sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Cih! Kenapa aku bisa duduk sama monster ini sih…" ia bergumam. Dan aku mendengar gumamannya itu.

"Kamu ngajak kelahi?" aku meliriknya dengan sinis.

"G-gak kok, Rinaka-san!"

"Rinaka?" aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, menandakan aku bingung.

"Namamu Chie Rinaka kan'?" ia menunjuk namaku yang ada di papan tulis.

"…Satonaka."

"H-hah?"

"Namaku Chie Satonaka."

"Sato… Bukan Ri?"

"…Sekarang, siapa yang gak bisa baca kanji, hm?"

"A-apa? Aku bisa membacanya! Aku cuma salah menyebutkan antara Ri dan Sato******!"

'_Sepertinya tadi aku mengatakan hal yang sama…'_

"Bodoh." aku memalingkan wajahku.

"Kh!" ia mendecak kesal.

_._

_Dan kami berdua menjadi hening._

.

"Hei, Satonaka-san." tiba-tiba ia memanggilku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Salam kenal." ia tersenyum.

Dan seketika, dadaku terasa hangat. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Salam kenal juga, Hanamura."

"Hee… Ternyata monster bisa senyum juga."

"APA?" aku merespon gumamannya.

"Ha-haha, gak ada apa-apa." ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku panggil kamu Chie, boleh?"

"Hah?"

"Aku mau panggil kamu Chie. Manggil nama marga serasa canggung. Aku gak suka." ia memalingkan wajahnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Boleh. Kalau begitu, aku panggil kamu Yosuke, ya?"

Ia menoleh.

"…C-Chie?" ia memanggil namaku dengan pelan.

Dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

'_Ya, kesan awalmu dimataku itu… Kamu benar-benar idiot. Pandanganku terhadapmu adalah… Kamu benar-benar orang terbodoh yang pernah aku temui.'_

'_Yah, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang pandanganku terhadapmu sudah berbeda.'_

_'Karena sekarang kita berdua sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.'  
_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N 2 : **Uwaaaaaaaa, baru kali ini nulis one-shoot. Mungkin kah ini fail? wOAOw

Oya, ini penjelasan tentang yang ada tanda bintang (*) itu.

*** : **Kanji nama marga Yosuke, Hana (花) bisa dibaca Hana, atau Ka.

**** : **Kanji nama marga Chie, Sato (里) bisa dibaca Sato, atau Ri.

Tau kok kalau ini aneh. *garuk tanah*

Um, **review**? *senyam-senyum*


End file.
